


Only The Best

by Dana



Series: Life on Mars Drabbles [70]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Community: lifein1973, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-04-04 10:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4133763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/pseuds/Dana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam thinks he's helping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only The Best

**Author's Note:**

> [LifeIn1973](http://lifein1973.dreamwidth.org/) Friday drabble challenge #320 – (violence/ **science** )

Sam might think he's helping when he gives his Guv the _benefit of the doubt_ and backs down when it's clear he wants to kick and scream and cause a ruddy fuss – but all he's doing is causing more _work_. The namby pamby gay boy science routine might be a sodding waste of time and resources, but when Sam holds his tongue and doesn't ride him about the importance of proper procedure and thorough forensic sweeps, the end result's the same.

Compliance doesn't suit Sam Tyler. Gene knows that Sam does his job best by being a self righteous pain.


End file.
